Why Heroes Do What They Do
by Rebel of my Destiny
Summary: The first time she saved someone, was the day she finally understood why heroes do what they do. R&R, please.


**Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine. If they were, there would be more seasons.**

* * *

><p>The first time she saved someone, was the day she finally saw why the heroes do what they do.<p>

It was a little girl, about seven or eight. She was held hostage by some crackpot criminal who lost his cool a little too quickly at the sight of the Teen Titans.

She could hear the others, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, everyone fighting against the guy's comrades. She could see a blur yellow and red striking them down and taking the hostages to safety all at the same time.

And through all the chaos, she was the only one who saw that little girl, fighting for her breath as that man squeezed her neck and pointed a gun at the side of her head as he threatened to kill the girl then and there, his eyes bulging out and sweat flying out of his forehead like rain.

And she felt fear.

Not for her, not for Kid Flash, not for the Titans, not for anyone in that room.

She feared for the little girl. The little girl with the messy hair and the too big eyes begging her to save her as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The man tightened his grip, and squeezed the trigger a little tighter. Jinx's heart stopped beating. Then pumped in furious adrenaline.

She sprinted, eyes glowing in rage and her hands blazing pink.

Never had such a girlish color looked so sinister than that very moment.

The man screamed and pointed his gun at her.

She didn't see him squeeze the trigger, didn't hear Kid Flash and the rest of the Titans scream her name; didn't feel the bullet piercing her shoulder or the searing hot pain as blood gushed out.

All she could see was that little girl; all she could hear were her cries as Jinx tore that man away from her with punch and a blast of her power that sent him spiraling down and crashing against a wall; all she could feel was her trembling body as she held her.

And all she could think, as the girl cried and clung to her thin frame, was _safe, safe. She's safe. She's safe._

When it was all over, the criminals captured and taken away, the wounded-excluding her, she refused to let anyone touch her for the time being- were taken care of, and the chaos turned into order, did Jinx come to realize what she had done.

She saved a life. For once, she did something good.

And that life was still in her arms, clutching her with a grip that could rival Starfire's hugs. She stopped crying, but refused to let her go.

Jinx was too out of it to fight back.

"Cindy! Cindy!"

The girl jumped, her red swollen eyes looking around her until she caught sight of two adults running towards her, crying her name.

She jumped out of Jinx's arms and ran toward them, crying once again. "Mommy! Daddy!"

They embraced her, weeping words of love and relief as they held each other.

And at that moment, Jinx finally let herself breathe. She fell to the ground, exhaustion seeping down into her bones and her wound throbbing as blood stubbornly dripped down her arm. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

Only to open them again as a tiny hand patted her unwounded shoulder. It was the girl-Cindy-. Her parents were close by, hovering closely.

Cindy smiled at her, big eyes staring at her in gratitude and…wonder?

"You saved me," she said, her voice light and airy. "Thank you." And she hugged her.

Jinx coughed, shock plainly written in her face as two small arms wrapped around her thin neck. It was a short embrace, but the warmth that emanated from it stayed long after she pulled away and left, waving goodbye and leaving with her parents.

Jinx just stayed there, on the ground. Blood dripping down her shoulder.

Another pair of arms, stronger, warmer arms, embraced her. They wound themselves around the back of her knees and her shoulders and pulled her up from the ground. Jinx looked up, greeted by a pair of blue eyes and a smile.

Kid Flash.

"You did good, Jinx," he said as he carried her to get medical attention for her shoulder. "But if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you."

She didn't fight back, all she could manage was a small smile.

The rest of the Teen Titans walked by, smiling at her, patting her on the arm, saying "good job," "well done," and other things.

Jinx simply nodded.

From that day on, she stayed on the other side. The good side. The hero side. Because she finally understands.

She finally understands why heroes do what they do.


End file.
